What They Hadn't Expected
by South Boy
Summary: When Law had met Luffy for the first time he hadn't expected that his life would make such a drastical turn. Especially since it all began with a simple summer holiday at the beach, though the ones who had expected it the least were the rest of the family. AU, yaoi, LawLu, SmoAce, MarcoxSabo, Smut and future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you two allowed to take someone along and I'm not?!" Luffy whined as he crossed his arms, pouting childishly at his two older brothers. "Because we take along our boyfriends. And considering that you don't have a boyfriend nor a girlfriend, you don't get to take anyone along." Sabo explained calmly, trying to reason with his younger brother. "But Ace isn't only taking Smoker along, but also his younger brother! Why's he allowed to take more people along?!" Luffy whined out and Ace couldn't stop himself from hitting Luffy on the head. "I already told you that Trafalgar is only coming along because Smoker thought it'd be a better idea if he'd get out of the city once in a while, you idiot!" Ace exclaimed while Luffy rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"How old is Smoker's brother anyways?" Sabo asked, turning towards Ace. "He's 24 and a nice guy, but I don't think he's going to like Luffy much.. he prefers quite people over balls of energy like Luffy." Ace explained, pointing towards Luffy accusingly, who couldn't even sit still for a single second.

"Eh?! He's…." Luffy paused, counting on his fingers. "7 years older than me! When you said younger brother I thought he'd be 15 or something like that!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "I have to admit that I actually thought the same as Luffy.." Sabo admitted, looking at Ace slightly worried. "Are you really sure about Luffy and him sharing a tent?" Sabo asked worriedly. "Don't worry about it! They'll be fine!" Ace shook it off and started walking out of their apartments kitchen. "I'm going to pack the rest of my stuff now, you guys better hurry up! Smoker and Trafalgar will be here in only 10 minutes!" Ace yelled after them and Luffy nearly fell off of his chair.

"Only 10 minutes?! I still need to pack everything and I still have to shower!" he exclaimed, jumping off of his chair and running into his room to prepare everything, while Sabo simply rubbed at his temple, sighing in defeat. "Why do those two always have to do everything last minute..?" he asked himself out loud as he took out his phone, calling his boyfriend to let him know when they're planning on leaving.

Law, Smoker and Marco happened to all arrive at the same time, surprising both Ace and Sabo. Sabo and Marco left to get Sabo's stuff out of his room and Ace showed Law the kitchen, handing him a cup of coffee and disappearing upstairs with Smoker.

Law didn't mind being alone in the kitchen, though he kept on wondering how in the name of god they managed to get him to go along with this. He still couldn't belief that he had to share his tent with Ace's little brother. He's probably around 13 or something like that, Law thought. He seriously can't handle kids that age.

Luffy hadn't heard anyone coming by, and his clock told him that he still had 3 minutes left. He knew Smoker was always right on time, though he couldn't find the clothes he had put aside anywhere! So after jumping out of the shower he simply put a towel around his lower half and walked into the kitchen, where he was expecting to find Sabo, waiting for them to finally get ready. Though when he entered the kitchen he froze immediately.

There, on the chair Sabo usually sat, was now sitting one of the hottest guys Luffy had ever seen. The 'hot' guy Luffy was staring at right now, seemed to have noticed him standing there and looked up at him, frowning deeply as he looked at Luffy. "Ehm.. Hello?" the dark-haired man said. "Hi.." Luffy replied and noticed that the guy's deep grey eyes kept looking at him oddly, did he mention how beautiful he thought those eyes were? And as he followed the man's gaze he realized that in fact, he was entirely naked, except for the towel that he had tied around his waist and his face turned as red as his god-father's hair.

Law had just been sitting in the kitchen, deeply thinking on how much he didn't want to be here right now. There were so many better things to do for Christ's sake! Like studying for example! And that's when he heard light footsteps walking towards the kitchen, stopping abruptly before him, making a light splashing sound, why are there splashing sounds? The moment Law looked up he understood why. A few meters away from him there was a soaking wet teen standing, looking at him with wide, beautiful blue eyes. Law had never seen eyes this blue before.

Law noticed a small scar under the boy's left eye, which somehow fit him perfectly. As Law's eyes trailed down the boy's body he realized that the boy was wearing absolutely nothing besides the small towel he had tied around his waist. Law had to admit that, even though the teen was practically naked, he was still wearing too much for his liking. And damn, the blush that suddenly spread across his face was making him look even cuter. Law decided that it was time to finally break this awkward silence.

"I assume that you're Luffy-ya?" the man asked and Luffy nodded slightly. "Y-yeah… so… You're Law?" Luffy asked, biting on his lower lip nervously. "Yep." Law replied and within a matter of seconds Luffy ran out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Law behind.

Luffy ran up into his bedroom as fast as he could, his heart-beating in his chest like crazy and he could feel his face burn from embarrassment. "Ah… that was soooo awkward!" Luffy groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Oi, Trafalgar, have you seen Luffy?" Ace asked as he walked into the kitchen, stepping over a puddle of water, wondering how it had gotten there. "Just a few seconds ago, yes. He came walking in here soaking wet and almost entirely naked." Law replied, finishing his coffee. "That idiot! I've told him so often to put on clothes when we're expecting people over!" Ace exclaimed, storming out of the room, leaving Law behind with thousands of questions.

"You've met the brat?" Smoker asked, taking a seat next to his step-brother. "Yes. It felt extremely awkward though." Law added the last bit absentmindedly. "What'd you think of him?" Smoker asked, lighting up two cigars in his mouth. _He's cute._ Law thought, though answered differently. "He seems alright."

"Ha! I'm sure you're going to change your mind soon. He's one of the most annoying brats I've ever met!" Smoker exclaimed, receiving a raised eyebrow as a silent question from Law. "And I thought that more annoying than Portgas-ya didn't exist." Law commented sarcastically. "If you think Ace is annoying than you're going to have one hell of a time, yoi." Marco commented as he sat down as well, Sabo standing behind him, leaning his chin on Marco's head and hugging him from behind. "Luffy isn't that bad, you know! He's got his good sides as well!" Sabo exclaimed, pouting. "I don't really care either way, I just hope you guy's won't be acting all 'in love' while we're there." Law replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You'd better use those then." Ace said, winking at Law as he tossed him two pairs of ear-plugs. "And give Luffy the other pair, okay? He can be a complete bitch when he doesn't get enough sleep." Ace laughed as he sat on Smoker's lap and Law grimaced, groaning as he put the ear-plugs in his pockets. He already regretted going with them.

A few seconds after Ace, Luffy came walking into the kitchen as well, though he was dry and dressed this time. He was wearing his usual blue shorts, a red shirt, his sandals and a straw-hat. Law noticed though, that he avoided looking at him, probably still embarrassed from their first encounter, he thought.

"Luffy, where'd you put your stuff?" Sabo asked, standing up straight to face his brother. "I put them in the hallway with all the other stuff." Luffy replied and Marco stood up. "Great, than you can help me load everything into the truck." He smiled at the teen and they both walked into the hallway, Luffy happily chatting with Marco about how excited he was to go to the beach and Marco just nodding slightly.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Law asked, looking from Sabo to Ace and then to Smoker. "Nah, Marco only went along with Luffy to make sure he doesn't accidentally break the car." Ace replied causally. "Has that ever happened before then?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow. "Every single time we want to go on a trip. But since we're using Marco's truck this time, he decided to make sure that Luffy won't break it. He's pretty attached to it." Sabo laughed and Law stood up frowning, wanting to see how someone as slim and small as Luffy could break a car.

"Oi, Luffy! Be a bit more careful, yoi!" Marco exclaimed as Luffy was about to slam the truck's door shut. "But I was only about to close the door~!" he whined. "That's the point! The last time you 'just closed' my truck's door 3 windows broke into pieces! And we'd all like to leave for the beach today and not tomorrow as soon as the truck got fixed!" Marco exclaimed, causing Luffy to pout. "Fine…." Luffy said and closed the door as careful as possible. "There, better?" Luffy asked and Marco sighed in relieve.

"Wait, you're done already?" Law asked as he walked up to Luffy. "Yes, of course we are. It were only 14 bags. Though I did have to walk twice because of this one extremely heavy bag." Luffy explained.

"Yes, and you nearly crashed into my car, you dented it in several places _and_ you were about to smash the door!" Marco exclaimed. "But I didn't break the door when I opened it!" Luffy countered proudly. "How can you break a door by opening it?" Law asked and Luffy looked at him as if he were stupid. "Well, the last time it happened was 3 months ago, I just open the door and it somehow fell to the ground." He shrugged it off. "It doesn't just 'fall to the ground', yoi! You literally rip the door out of it's joints!" Marco yelled in frustration. "It never happened with gramp's car before!" Luffy exclaimed, frowning. "Garp's car is like a damn tank! You could bomb it and it wouldn't fall apart, yoi!" "Then why don't you just get a tank! That way I wouldn't break it so often!" Luffy countered and Marco sighed in defeat.

"Forget it, yoi! Just get in the car and I'll get the rest and Luffy, let Law open the door!" Marco yelled after them as he went back inside to get everyone else.

"Nee, Law? Can you swim?" Luffy asked as they got into the truck, Law and Luffy had to sit in the third row, with all the bags, because Ace and Smoker wanted to have the second row for themselves. Luffy had piled everything up on one side, meaning that they weren't pressed against each other and had at least some personal space left.

"Of course I can" Law replied as he scanned the bags, looking for a specific bag. "Seriously! Can you teach me? Sabo tried once, but I always sink like a hammer.. And Ace can't swim either!" Luffy pouted and then went to see what Law was looking for. "I'm not really good at teaching." He admitted and tried to pull out a dark bag which was put underneath all the others, but failing miserably. "Oh, let me get it." Luffy said, one hand reaching out for the bag and easily pulling it out. "Ah! That's the heavy bag for which I had to make two trips!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's in there anyways?" Luffy asked, looking up at Law, when he noticed that he was hanging half on the other man and he pushed himself back against his seat.

"Books. Medical books to be exact. I study medicine and I've got my finals next month." He replied, taking out 3 thick books, a pen and some paper. "We've got 7 hours before we reach the beach, which gives me more than enough time to at least get some stuff done." Law explained. "So you're going to be studying the entire way? That's soooooo boring!" Luffy whined. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me study in peace." Law said, meeting Luffy's eyes with a fierce look. "Okay! Fine! I'll just do something else then.." Luffy exclaimed, pouting. This holiday was going to be soooooo boring! Especially since it's not only Smoker and Ace's, but also Marco and Sabo's anniversary. He wished he could've taken at least one of his friends along, but no. Now he's stuck with a guy that's totally out of his league and wants to do nothing but study for the next 2 weeks. Just great.

**A/N: So yeah, this is one of the stories from my sudden plot-bunny attack, which has turned into an entire war by now. I seriously can't keep up with all the ideas that are swarming around in my head! D: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And yes, I decided to make Luffy's eyes blue. I've always wanted to write a story where Luffy had blue eyes :3 Everything will eventually make sense later on in the story! :D Anyways… I'm off now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours of driving had already passed and Law had a huge headache. Why? Because a certain 17-year-old keeps on singing along with the songs on his mp3 and no, he really can't sing.

Right now, he was singing along to the 100th Bon Jovi song. He seriously didn't understand why someone like Luffy seemed to like Bon Jovi so much. But that wasn't what seemed so incredibly odd to Law about Luffy's play list. No, what was odd was the fact that after a few cheerful and sometimes even romantic Bon Jovi songs his thoughts would abruptly be interrupted by a metal song and Luffy would just sing along to it as if the guy wasn't screaming in his ear.

After 3 hours of his constant singing Law was sick of it and the fact that everyone else was just ignoring it wasn't helping either, so he simply jerked the earphones out of Luffy's ear. "What the hell?!" Luffy yelled at Law, glaring at him. "Shut the fuck up!" Law yelled, glaring at him, but Luffy didn't falter, turning so he would sit towards Law and glaring back at him.

"Why should I shut up?! You won't play anything with me so I've got nothing else to do! Now give it back!" He yelled at Law, reaching to take his earphones back, but Law firmly held them out of reach. "You can just fucking listen to it without singing!" Law snarled at him accusingly.

"Just listening is too fucking boring! Now give it back!" Luffy snarled back, not caring about personal space anymore and reaching to get the earphones back.

After several failed attempts and them trying to push the other out of their way, they were now lying on their seats, Luffy on top of Law as he tried to reach for the earphones, but Law's arms were just way longer than his and the fact that Law kept on pushing him back wasn't helping him either.

"Stop. Pushing. Me!" Luffy growled at him and as if on cue, his hand that was placed on Law's chest, supporting his entire weight slipped away, causing Luffy to crash down onto Law with a yelp, their heads crashing against each other. "Ah fuck… that hurt!" Luffy exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

That's when they both realized that their faces were less than 2 inches away from each other and they both froze in place.

Luffy was conflicted. Very conflicted. He knew he should get up or at least back off a little but a little voice inside of him urged him to either just stay right there and hope for Law to do something or to just close the remaining distance himself, but with Law's beautiful grey eyes staring into his he just couldn't think straight and he was sure that Law could feel his heart hammering against his chest and when Law's eyes looked at Luffy's parted lips for just a second he couldn't help the small blush tinting his cheeks.

As if on cue with Luffy's thoughts, Law moved slightly closer, pressing their foreheads against each other, their noses brushing slightly and their lips only millimeters away from each other, their hot breaths mingling together and as Luffy didn't move away in the slightest, Law moved even closer, their lips almost touching.

"Luffy! We're near a rest stop! Let's go and grab some food!" Ace yelled in excitement, having totally ignored the previous fighting and than the sudden stillness behind him, hugging Smoker happily as his stomach growled with just the thought of food.

As Ace's voice reached Luffy's ears he sat up straight immediately, slight shock written all over his face, but Ace was to occupied with Smoker to even notice.

Luffy glanced at Law who was still pinned down beneath him, looking at Luffy with wide eyes, as if he was shocked with himself for what he was about to do. "Can you let me sit up?" Law asked, his voice cracking slightly and Luffy nodded, shifting so that Law would be able to get out under him.

While Marco was making his way towards the rest stop, Luffy and Law sat in the last row in complete silence. Luffy wasn't even trying to get his earphones back anymore and Law wasn't studying again either. They just sat there in silence, from time to time glancing at the other and quickly looking away again when their eyes met.

The rest stop had 2 different restaurants, a gas station and a little shop where you could buy stuff for along the way. Marco parked his truck on the full parking lot and they all scrambled out of the truck, stretching their sore bodies.

Ace glanced at Luffy and when their eyes met they smirked at each other, which Sabo noticed and his eyes widened in shock. "Don't even think about-" he got cut off as Ace and Luffy ran past him at an incredible speed, heading for the restaurant. "it.." he finished his sentence, sighing in defeat, causing Marco to chuckle. "You know perfectly well that there's no stopping them when it's about food, yoi" Marco said, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, but it was worth a try.." Sabo said, rubbing at his temple.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Law said as he started walking towards the restaurant. "Yeah, well that's because you skipped breakfast again." Smoker pointed out, causing Law to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not a fucking child." He said, tugging his hands in his pockets as he continued walking into the direction Ace and Luffy ran.

Sabo and Marco soon caught up with them, though walked passed them in a much faster pace. "Well, if you're hungry you should hurry up." Sabo smirked at Law, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Why's that?" he asked, causing Sabo to laugh. "Those two have stomachs the size of a black hole! If you don't hurry up there won't be any food left!" Sabo exclaimed chuckling as he and Marco started running as well, wanting to get at least some food into their systems.

Law looked at Smoker questioningly and the smirk on his brother's face told him that Sabo wasn't kidding so he too, increased his pace.

When Law walked into the restaurant he couldn't believe what he saw. Ace and Luffy were sitting at a table with mountains of plates next to them while Luffy was devouring the food within seconds and Ace was lying with his face in his food, for a reason Law didn't even want to know.

He spotted Marco and Sabo, who were walking along the buffet, simply putting some food onto their plate while the kitchen staff was running around, trying to fill everything up again.

After having filled up his plate, Law sat down next to Sabo at the same table Ace and Luffy are sitting, though they were now stuffing themselves with ice cream.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, you'll get cramps." Law pointed out as he started eating his food. "I never get cramps, so it's no problem!" Luffy said with a huge smile. "Huh.." was Law's only reply as he continued eating his meal.

Law simply didn't understand. He didn't understand Luffy nor did he understand his own actions at the moment. In Law's opinion Luffy is annoying, not one of the smartest, childish and just simply irritates him.

And that's why he doesn't understand. Doesn't understand why he can't take his eyes off of him, why, whenever Luffy gets close to him his heartbeat increases or why at one moment Law wants to rip his head off for being so annoying and the other second he wants to touch him, kiss him and just be as close to him as possible. He just doesn't understand.

He also can't understand Luffy. One moment he's yelling at him and the other moment his eyes are begging him to kiss him. He can't understand, that even though what just had happened in the car was awkward Luffy can just be his usual self as if he's already forgotten, though the way he looks at him, while he thinks the other doesn't notice, tells Law that he's very aware of what was about to happen, though Law isn't sure if Luffy sees it as a good or a bad thing.

"Guys, me and Marco are going to get some food and drinks for on the way in that shop and than we're heading out again so you better go to the toilet now or you'll have to wait for another 3 hours." Sabo explained as he and Marco stood up and left for the little shop.

"Ace? Where'd that brother of yours go?" Smoker asked, looking at the spot Luffy had been sitting a few seconds ago. "Maybe he went to the toilet? I gotta go too, I'll look if he's around." Ace said, smiling at Smoker as he stood up and left for the toilets only to come back several minutes later, worry written all over his face which caught Law's and Smoker's attention. "We've got a problem." Ace said as he stood at the table. "What is it?" Law asked, frowning at his brother's boyfriend.

"Luffy wasn't in any of the toilet stalls, which means only one thing." Ace said, looking at Smoker with pleading eyes. "Oh for fucks sake, I swear I'm gonna kill that brat one day!" Smoker exclaimed as he got up, Law following after him. "Where'd he go then?" Law asked Smoker. "I don't know." Smoker said matter-of-factly. "Then how are you going to find him?"

"Simple. Look for a big commotion and he'll be at the centre of it." Smoker said, walking out of the restaurant, scanning the area with his eyes when he spotted Luffy. "Oh damn that brat… Ace!" Smoker yelled into the restaurant and Ace came jogging towards him immediately after having paid for their food. "Yeah?" Ace asked as he got outside.

"Found your brother and I don't think I want to try and get him out of there." Smoker said, pointing towards Luffy who was arguing with a guy who was two heads taller than him and was 6 times more muscular. They're surrounded by 5 other man, the same size as the one Luffy's arguing with, each of them looking equally pissed, probably because of their motorcycles that are lying on the ground and dented in several places.

"I said I was sorry!" Luffy yelled at the guy, frowning deeply. "I don't give a fuck if you're sorry or not! You're fucking paying for our bikes!" the other guy yelled, poking Luffy in the chest with his index finger, which only pissed Luffy of more.

"Fuck you!" Luffy yelled back, pushing the guy's hand away from himself.

"Oi Luffy! What's going on?" Ace asked as he ran up to them the moment the guy grabbed Luffy by his shirt. "Whatcha say, huh?!" the man growled, glaring at Luffy.

"I said fuck you!" Luffy growled back, grabbing the guy by his shirt and pulling him closer towards himself so that they'd be face-to-face.

" Luffy! Stop it right now!" Ace yelled and Luffy glared at his brother, Ace freezing in place immediately. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ace cussed under his breath, turning around quickly to see Law and Smoker running towards them. "Get Sabo!" Ace commanded Smoker who nodded at him and sprinted towards the little shop next to the gas station.

"What's wrong?" Law asked as he stopped in front of Ace. "Nothing you can help with.." Ace mumbled, turning around towards Luffy, who was still yelling at the guy as they both glared at each other. "Luffy, calm down." Ace approached them slowly, hoping that this wasn't going to get out of hand. "No fucking way! It was a fucking accident and he just won't understand!" Luffy snarled at his brother.

"Luffy-ya, I'm sure this can be solved without violence." Law said, taking a few steps forward, standing right next to Luffy and the man, ignoring Ace who was trying to pull him back a bit. "This is none of your fucking business!" the man growled at Law, letting go of Luffy and taking a step towards Law. "Mind your own fucking business." The man threatened Law, glaring at him intensely. "This is my business." Law stated coolly, not backing down.

The man was just a second away from hitting Law, Luffy grabbing the guys arm immediately and jerking him towards himself, the arm Luffy was holding making a loud snapping sound at the force he used, though that didn't stop Luffy from twisting the arm further, bones cracking as the man screamed out in pain.

Luffy watched the man with hollow eyes, letting go of his arm and the guy immediately fell to his knees, his friends immediately charging at Luffy, though before Luffy could do anything, Ace jerked him away, throwing him over his shoulders and grabbing Law's arm, making a run for it.

"Let me go!" Luffy snarled, hitting Ace on the back with all his force, trying to make the other let him go. "You're hurting me!" Ace yelled at him, causing Luffy to stop hitting him, though he didn't stop thrashing.

"Ace! What's going on?!" Sabo asked as he, Smoker and Marco came running towards them. "Luffy! That's going on! Now get to the car!" he commanded them and they all turned around immediately, running towards the car.

They all got in immediately, Sabo turning the engine on and driving off while Ace tried to get Luffy under control.

Law and Smoker were now sitting in the last row, Law trying to get a look at the thrashing Luffy who was struggling to get Ace off of him. "Oi Smoker, hand me my bag." Ace said calmly and Smoker tossed Ace his bag immediately.

Ace sat on Luffy, his knees placed on his shoulders so that he wouldn't be able to get up while Ace was searching for something in his bag.

After a few seconds of searching he pulled out an injection needle and Luffy's eyes widened immediately. "You can't!" Luffy said in shock and Ace smirked down at him. "And how I can!"

"You can't put me to sleep whenever I wake up!" Luffy snarled, now thrashing more violently. "I wouldn't need to if you'd just stay asleep." Ace said, ramming the needle into Luffy's upper arm, watching how his thrashing slowly began to seize and his eyes closed.

Ace sighed with relieve, putting the needle away. "There we go." He smiled, getting off of his brother.

"I told you we should've left last week." Sabo commented, not taking his eyes off of the road. "I know! But Luffy still had school, we couldn't just let him miss his last week!" Ace countered. "Now pull over, we need Luffy and Smokey to switch places again." Ace said and Sabo did as he was told without saying a word.

After they managed to get Luffy into his seat Law asked what was on his mind this entire time. "Does this happen often? And I don't think that putting him to sleep will solve the problem." Law looked Ace dead in the eyes, the latter looking at Smoker and than back at Law. "The less you know the better. And yes, it does solve the problem, for a while at least." Ace said, not caring to explain anything.

"He does have a point though." Marco said, turning around in his seat, locking eyes with Ace. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? Let that monster run around?!" Ace snarled at Marco. "He's your brother, not a monster!" Marco countered. "No, that wasn't my brother! And you know that damn well! If I hadn't pulled him out of there it would've turned into a fucking blood bath!" Ace yelled.

"Yes, I know, but Ace, have you ever thought why Luffy's always, you know.. Like _that _when he wakes up after you've injected him, yoi?" Marco questioned, causing Ace to look away. "Yes, of course I know. He never says anything about it but we all know what's going on inside his mind right now. It's a miracle that he hasn't broken down yet." Ace said absentmindedly.

"This was the second time we had to do this this week, Ace. No matter what happens now, we can't lock him up with that _thing _again. We have to find a different method." Sabo commented. "Besides, it did take me quite a while to get to you guys and Smoker told me that you hadn't gotten there immediately either, so I guess Luffy's getting more and more control over it. He could've just beaten them up immediately, but he at least tried to solve it with words." Sabo said proudly.

"I'm curious though, what made him snap all of a sudden if he controlled it so well?" Sabo asked, glancing back at Ace. "That guy was about to hit Trafalgar, I guess that's what triggered it this time." Ace said, looking over at Law, who was listening with a deep frown, probably not understanding anything that's being said. "Ha, well it's good to know that Luffy likes Law!" Sabo said, chuckling. "At least we know that next time he gets out of control he won't kill him by accident." Ace said with a huge grin plastered on his face, his comment causing Sabo to grin as well. "Let's hope so."

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, but my mind is a huge mess at the moment! I seriously can't concentrate on one story…. I keep getting new ideas that take my focus away from my current stories, I have like, 20 new stories written down, and more than half of them don't even have the first chapter finished…. And no, I won't be uploading any of them, because I really want to focus on these stories first… God I hate my brain… Again, really, really sorry that it took me so long, I'll be trying to update Breaking Law today as well and than Pretending… I'm really sorry that it takes so long! :(( **


	3. Chapter 3

As Luffy kept on sleeping next to Law, the latter kept on repeating what had been said ever since that incident inside his head, trying to understand what they meant.

_Monster._ Is what Ace had called Luffy and Law couldn't help the huge headache building up as he tried to remember something, something that he knows is there, but his mind simply won't give him excess to it, until Law looked at Luffy.

_He looks just like.. _he thought as he looked at Luffy more carefully. He had this familiar feeling ever since this morning, though chose to ignore it, but now that he looked closer, he reminded Law of someone, though he just simply couldn't place it.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember, but ended up falling asleep as he remembered the last thing she had said to him.

_They're turning them into monsters. _

"Oi Law, wake up!" Smoker said, shaking Law awake with more force than would've been necessary. "W-what? Where are we?" Law asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at his brother. "We're at the beach, now get out, we already set up the tents." Smoker explained, motioning for Law to get out of the car.

As soon as Law stepped out of the truck he noticed Luffy running around, laughing and talking cheerfully.

Luffy skidded to a halt right in front of Law, smiling up at him with a smile that reached both his ears. "Mornin' sleeping beauty~!" he teased Law cheerfully, the latter rolling his eyes and ruffling Luffy's hair, bending slightly to be on the same level as Luffy. "Why thanks for the compliment." He smirked at Luffy who blushed involuntary.

"By the way.." Law said, standing up straight. "This isn't a beach, but a cliff." He said, causing Luffy to burst out laughing. "Of course it isn't! The tent's need to stand on solid ground! They'd just fly away if we'd set 'em up on sand!" he explained and Law nodded in understanding.

"Come on~! I'll show you the beach!" Luffy smiled at Law, grabbing his hand and dragging him down said cliff. "Guys! I'm showing Traffy the beach~!" Luffy yelled at the others who just yelled 'Kay.' In reply.

"What did you call me?" Law asked, looking at Luffy dumbfound. "I called you Traffy~!" He said smiling as he continued running down the cliff and through a forest. "How'd you come up with that?" Law asked, frowning, having a slight feeling of deja-vu. "Hmmm? Dunno, it sounded better than Law!" Luffy answered honestly. "Yeah, well I didn't chose my name." Law stated.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Law asked after several minutes of aimlessly walking, looking around the forest, not knowing where the ocean is nor where the others are. "Sure! It's that way!" Luffy said, having now slowed down and walking at a more normal pace, still holding Law's hand, though neither of them even seemed to notice.

"How do you know it's that way?" Law asked after walking for several more minutes and Luffy looked at him as if it was totally obvious. "Can't you smell the ocean?" Luffy asked, causing Law to frown at him. "Everything here smells like ocean." Law answered after a while, causing Luffy to laugh. "Figured you'd say that!" he laughed.

"I actually grew up in this area!" Luffy smiled at him. "I could walk through the forest blind and still get to the right place!" he exclaimed proudly.

"We only need to go down that hill and than we're at the beach!" Luffy explained, carefully guiding Law downwards.

The beach's sand's a pure white and the water is bluer than any water Law had ever soon, though he felt like he recognized the color from somewhere.

He looked into one direction and it seemed like there wasn't an end to the beach and when he looked towards the other side he noticed that the cliff wasn't even that far away, Ace and Sabo waving down at them with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"How come it took us so long to get here if the cliff is over there?" Law asked Luffy who had his hands placed behind his head, looking at him with his signature smile. "I took a detour!" he answered honestly, causing Law to wonder exactly _why _they'd taken a detour.

"So, you like it?" Luffy asked, looking at Law hopefully. Law was about to answer when he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Wait a second.." he said, grabbing Luffy's face and looking at his eyes seriously, then to the ocean and back to Luffy's eyes again until a smile found his lips. "Thought so." He said, letting go of Luffy's face, the younger looking at him dumbfound. "Thought what?" Luffy asked, tilting his head questioningly.

"You're eyes are the same color as the ocean." Law explained as he tugged his hands in his pockets and began walking back towards the cliff. "Let's see if we can help the others with anything." Law said, stunning Luffy for a moment, because the older simply walked off. "And don't make another detour." Law stated, causing Luffy to pout. "Meanie.." he mumbled as he ran to catch up with Law.

* * *

"Accceeee! Law asked if we could help with anything!" Luffy yelled as they got back on top of the cliff, Ace sitting on Smoker's lap and playing with the older man's hair.

"You can gather fire wood. Otherwise we'll be freezing tonight." Ace grinned at Luffy as he turned around in Smoker's embrace and snuggled into Smoker's embrace.

"Sure! How much do we need?" Luffy asked as he was about to turn around again. "Not too much, we can gather more tomorrow, besides, everyone's tired anyways." Ace explained, yawning to empathize his words.

"Kay!" Luffy yelled as a reply, having already begun descending the cliff again.

"And try not to break any trees!" Sabo yelled after them, poking his head out of his and Marco's tent, causing Luffy to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah!" Luffy waved it off and Sabo sighed in defeat, wondering if there would ever come a day that his brothers would listen to him.

"Have you ever broken any trees?" Law asked after having walked down the cliff. "Me and Ace have, yeah, but Sabo always scolded us, saying that we shouldn't go destroying them for fun." Luffy said absentmindedly and Law decided not to ask more about it.

After about 15 minutes of complete silence as they gathered wood, Law spoke again. "You're awfully quiet." He said, causing Luffy to turn around towards him. "No I'm not." He said, frowning at Law, who took a step closer. "Yes you are. You haven't said a thing in at least 10 minutes." Law went on. "And you've been frowning a lot." He took another step closer, now standing right in front of Luffy.

"Is it because of what happened this noon?" he asked, looking at Luffy curiously. "This noon? What happened then?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side as he unconsciously took another step closer. "You broke a guy's arm, remember?" Law explained. "No I didn't." Luffy said frowning deeply as he looked into Law's deep grey eyes.

"Yeah you did. You even yelled at Ace." He went on, Luffy looking at him confused as he leaned down a little.

"I never yell at Ace." Luffy said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you didn't notice from how much you were thrashing?" Law asked, raising his eyebrow at Luffy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luffy stated, taking another step closer, their bodies almost pressing against each other. "Oh really?" Law asked, his voice having turned to a whisper for a reason he didn't know.

They stared into the other's eyes for several minutes, neither moving away when something far in the distance caught his attention and he took a step back, swiftly walking past Law. "Let's head back." He mumbled as he started walking into the direction they came from.

As Luffy moved away, Law let out the breath that he hadn't even noticed he was holding, his mind taking longer than usual to catch up with what was happening.

"Sure.." he answered after several seconds, not quite sure if the other heard him or not as he started walking behind Luffy, neither of them speaking another word until they reached their camp again.

* * *

After the sun had set and they had all gathered around the fire, no one dared to pull Luffy out of his thoughts as he remained staring into the fire. Law wanted to, though Ace and Sabo both told him not too, though they didn't bother to explain why.

Luffy was worried. He didn't understand what Law told him, because he would never just brake someone's arm, but nothing indicated that Law was lying. He didn't have any reason to lie either and that's why Luffy was worried. Why couldn't he remember?

It's not that this is the first time either. It's happened more than just once that someone told him about a fight he had and he never remembered anything about it.

Luffy could only remember fractals of what had happened and when he saw that that guy was about to hit Law, his entire body tensed with rage and he wanted to break every single bone in that man's body. After that, he didn't remember a thing.

Luffy remembered, a few years back his black outs occurred more often than he liked and some weird doctor had come by, giving Ace something that would help him control it.

It scared him back than just as much as it scares him now, because he knows that he does things when he blacks out that he wouldn't do otherwise. He knows that there's something inside of him, taking control whenever he isn't sure what to do.

A voice, that's all he ever gets to hear. Never has there been a face he could place the face with, but he was so scared of it, he just crawled into the farthest corner of his mind, trying to ignore it.

Luffy wasn't someone who got scared easily, but that voice, it's the scariest thing Luffy ahs ever known, because he knows, knows that what he says is everything Luffy feels. All his hostility, anger, wrath and pain.

He just keeps on speaking to him, telling him that he could make it all go away if Luffy would just let him. If he'd just let him wake up.

_I just wanna help that's all. _He always says, but Luffy knows that he can't let that voice help him. It's wrong, he keeps on telling himself.

He tried and tried, but he never got any control over it once it started waking up, the voice leaking out of him, taking over his body and putting Luffy to sleep like Luffy had done with him countless of times.

And that's when Luffy met Law.

For the very first time in all of his life, the voice inside his mind was simply speechless. And for the first time, his mind was silent.

Whenever their eyes met the voice calmed down, his anger seizing. And with it, Luffy calmed down.

"Luffy-ya. Everyone's going to sleep now." Law said, nudging Luffy's shoulder and that's when he realized that the fire had already burned out completely. "Oh.." was his smart reply as he looked into Law's eyes, looking at him with concern.

Luffy wondered how someone he had only just met could be so concerned about him, but for Luffy, it felt as if they had known each other for years.

"We should go to bed as well, it's been a stressing day." Law explained and Luffy nodded slightly, standing up and walking right behind Law as they got into their tent.

As Law started undressing, Luffy couldn't help but watch.

When Law's shirt hit the ground, Luffy's mouth went dry. Law definitely had the hottest body Luffy had ever seen and he swallowed audibly, getting Law's attention, the latter smirking at him.

"It's rude to stare, Luffy-ya." Law teased and Luffy quickly looked away. "I-I wasn't.. s-staring.." he stuttered, lying horribly. "B-but you do have really cool tattoos.." Luffy admitted, pouting slightly as he decided to just change into his pajamas as well.

"Thanks." Law chuckled at Luffy's embarrassment, causing a sudden fluttering feeling in Luffy's chest that he didn't understand at all, though it felt nice he had to admit.

After having changed they lay on their mattresses, staring up at the ceiling of the tent, both not being able to sleep.

"Nee Traffy?" Luffy asked, looking over to Law, lying only a few meters next to him. "Yeah?" Law asked, turning his face to look at Luffy as well and they simply remained like that for several minutes before Luffy got the courage to speak again.

"Want to cuddle?" he asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks immediately as he waited for Law to answer. "Sure." He answered and Luffy immediately got out from under his own blanket, crawling onto Law's mattress.

It was just a mattress for one person, but they managed to get into a comfortable position; Luffy lying half on top of Law, his arms wrapped around Law's waist as he nuzzled into the older's clothed chest and Law, having his arms wrapped around Luffy, lying half on his side and half on his back as he nuzzled his head against Luffy's.

They both let out a content sigh as they closed their eyes. "Night Traffy.." Luffy mumbled, nuzzling even more into Law's chest, tightening his grip on Law's waist slightly.

"Good night Luffy-ya." Law whispered, pressing a kiss on Luffy's head before they both drifted off to sleep.

That night, Luffy wasn't scared at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Law was woken up by the sound of voices and the smell of fire.

He was about to sit up, when he remembered Luffy sleeping half on top of him and he contemplated for several minutes if he should wake him up or not, but when his stomache growled slightly he decided to just wake him up as well.

"Luffy-ya.. Luffy-ya, wake up.." Law whispered against Luffy's ear, the latter shaking his head at the request and nuzzling more into Law's chest. "5 more minutes.." Luffy murmured sleepily, pulling Law closer towards himself, Law rolling his eyes at Luffy's childishness.

"Everyone's up already… I think they're making breakfast." Law stated, remembering how much Luffy ate and within a second Luffy sat up straight. "Breakfast?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly as some drool streamed out of his mouth.

Luffy didn't even care to change into his other clothes as he bolted out of the tent, stumbling on the rocky cliff and nearly crashing into Marco who was carrying a bucket full of water.

"Where's breakfast?!" Luffy nearly yelled in excitement, jumping up and down in front of Marco, who couldn't help but chuckle at Luffy's antics.

"You guys missed it. It's already noon, yoi." He said as he put out the fire by pouring the water onto it.

"What?! Why didn't you wake us up?!" Luffy yelled desperately, his stomach growling to anticipate his need for food.

"Because we thought it'd be better to let you sleep, besides, Smoker said that Law wasn't a morning person, yoi and I don't like dealing with grumpy people." Marco explained and was about to say something else when Sabo jumped onto his back, throwing his arms around his neck and placing kisses along his neck and moving up to his jaw line.

"Sorry Luf, try Smoker for food, Marco and I are going to be busy for a while." Sabo said, winking at his little brother who rolled his eyes and ran over to Smoker, skidding to a halt right in front of him.

"Smokey! Food! Now!" Luffy yelled at him, a determined look on his face.

"Forget it, brat. You should've gotten up sooner. Though you and Trafalgar can go into town, because we're out of drinking water." He explained, causing Luffy to pout. "But, Law can't run as fast as me so it'll take at least an hour to get there!" Luffy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can't me and Ace go?" he asked hopefully, causing Smoker to laugh. "No way, brat. Me and Ace had something different in mind today, besides, it'll be good for you to bond a little with Law." Smoker explained, smirking at Luffy.

"So you're basically saying that he's going to be babysitting me today and I should just deal with it?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Exactly~!" Ace said cheerfully as he let himself fall into Smoker's lap, holding a piece of paper out to Luffy with a huge grin.

"I wrote you everything down what we need and try not to forget anything." Ace said smiling as Luffy took the paper and quickly read what it said.

"Ace! You know Makino wouldn't sell me any alcohol! They all know I'm under age!" Luffy whined at his brother who was nuzzling into Smoker's neck and giggling, before turning his attention back to Luffy.

"That's what Trafalgar's for, he's of age so he can get it, besides, if you tell her that it's for us she might give you some." Ace said as he threw his wallet at Luffy.

"Now get dressed and go. I thought you were hungry." Ace laughed at him, causing Luffy to pout as he stomped back to his tent.

As Luffy was about to get back into their tent, Law got out and they nearly crashed against each other, Luffy having been able to react in time as he quickly stepped a side to let Law pass.

"We missed breakfast.." Luffy pouted, handing Law the wallet and the piece of paper, Law raising a single eyebrow questioningly. "Ace wants us to do some shopping." He explained.

"Shopping? But I was going to study." Law said frowning. "Yeah well, not going to happen I guess." Luffy said, shrugging it off as he got into the tent and put on different clothes.

Luffy was much faster than Law when it came t changing clothes, within only a minute he was completely dressed in his black shorts, a blue vest and his usual straw hat hanging from his neck as he got out of the tent, putting his favourite sandals on and running towards Law who was drinking a cup of, what Luffy assumed to be, coffee.

"Let's go~!" Luffy said, a huge grin on his face as Law glanced up at him, frowning. "Can I at least finish my coffee?" he asked and got his answer immediately as Luffy grabbed him by the arm, dragging him along.

"We're off~!" Luffy yelled, though he wasn't sure if his brothers even cared.

"You know, Ace said that you have to baby-sit me today.." Luffy stated as they walked along a road that went through the forest.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Luffy. "Because you're the only one who isn't screwing his boyfriend right now." Luffy said with a huge grin.

"That's probably because I don't have a boyfriend." Law stated matter-of-factly, though smirked at Luffy.

"Is that an invitation?" Luffy teased, causing Law to roll his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe." He said after a while, grinning at Luffy who quickly looked away blushing, causing Law to laugh. "You bring it up and now you're embarrassed or what?" he asked, poking Luffy in the side playfully.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Luffy exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, though the blush didn't leave his cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush." Law stated, catching Luffy off-guard.

Luffy stopped the second the words left Law's mouth, his face bright red and his mouth hanging open.

Law stopped and turned his head around, looking at Luffy and smirking at the boy. "Hmm? Are you coming or are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?" Law asked, chuckling to himself as Luffy slowly came walking next to him again, not daring to look at him.

They walked in a comfortable silence for about half an hour, both of them unconsciously moving slightly closer towards the other with every step, until the bumped into each other slightly, making them aware of the fact that the gap that had been between them was now completely gone.

Though neither of them stopped nor moved away, their hands brushing against each other with ever step they took, the feeling sending tingling chills through their bodies.

After several more minutes their hands were almost entwined, both of them blushing slightly at the feeling when Law moved his hand slightly closer to Luffy's, enwinding their hands completely and a small smile found it's way onto Luffy's lips.

The rest of the way to the town went by faster than they had wished and Luffy reluctantly let go of Law's hand, shooting him a smile as he ran off, storming into the local bar.

"Makino~!" Luffy yelled in excitement, the woman behind the bar looking at him with slight shock which immediately turned into excitement. "Luffy!" she yelled, getting out from behind the bar and hugging the boy tightly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I missed you so much! Where are Ace and Sabo?" She asked, looking at the door the moment Law came walking in.

"They're at the cliff," Luffy explained before continuing. "That's Traffy, he's Smokey's brother." He said and Makino let go of Luffy, frowning at the young man before her eyes widened.

"Traffy..?" she asked carefully, looking at Luffy and than back at Law. "You're…" she began, trying to remember the name. "You're Charlotte's son.. aren't you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Law nodded, frowning at the woman. "Have we met before?" he asked her as he took a few steps closer. "Once, yes. About 11 years ago, you were still little so I doubt you remember me." Makino explained.

"I do remember you.. somehow.. You came visit us with.." Law began, his hand moving up to his face, rubbing his temples as he tried to remember. "with…" he began, a huge headache starting to form as he tried to remember.

"It's alright, you don't have to remember." She smiled at him, looking a little worried as he still tried to remember. "Law-chan, it'd really be better if you'd stop now.." she said carefully, taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

And when Law looked into her worried eyes a name flashed through his memory.

"Leila?" he asked out loud and suddenly pain shot through his mind, making it feel as if his mind was being split apart.

"Traffy..?" Luffy asked, walking towards him, worry written all over his face.

Law felt dizzy, everything around him was turning and he couldn't focus on anything, his ears ringing. "Traffy..?" he heard someone ask and recognition washed over him, his hand shaking heavily as it touched Luffy's cheek. "L..eila..?" Law crooked out before he fainted, falling into Luffy's arms.

"Who's Leila?" Luffy asked, his heart clenching out of jealousy as he picked Law up bridal style, wanting to bring him into the guestroom so that he could lie down.

"An old friend.." Makino answered, not meeting Luffy's eyes as she walked ahead of him.

"Have I met her?" Luffy asked, frowning at Makino as he put Law onto the bed. "No, she died pretty young." Makino said, her eyes filled with pain as she glanced at Luffy for a mere second.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was she like?" Luffy asked as he tugged Law in.

"She was kind." Makino said with a pained smile. "She always helped everyone that needed help, saying 'How can I smile if there are so many people always frowning?'" Makino chuckled at the thought. "Leila was one of the most cheerful people I know, she was literally always smiling, always trying to make other's feel better." Makino smiled.

"Than why'd Traffy look so pained?" he asked pained as his hand moved up to stroke Law's cheek.

"Because the last few weeks of her live weren't pleasant. Especially not for Law. Leila had cut off all contact with him when she found out that she was going to die, though she never told me nor him why she did it." Makino sighed, still not understanding her best-friend's actions.

"How old was she when she died?" Luffy asked after several minutes of silence. "She was twenty-one." She told him as she got up, dusting herself from invisible dust. "I have to get back to the front, I'm supposed to be open." She smiled at Luffy as she left the room.

Luffy couldn't help but feel like she didn't tell him everything.

But he didn't feel like questioning it now, all he wanted was for Law to wake up again.

And after more than 15 minutes of watching him sleep, Luffy started to feel tired as well and he decided to go ad lie down next to Law on the other side of the bed.

He crawled onto the bed, carefully stepping over Law before he stopped, being slightly curious as to how his sleeping form would look from above. Luffy contemplated about it for a bit, but as he figured that Law had already been sleeping for so long he probably wouldn't wake up now. It was just for a mere second anyways, he told himself.

With that in mind, Luffy placed his knees at either side of Law's waist before bending forward, hovering above Law's sleeping body.

He simply couldn't fight the urge to move closer.

And so he did, slowly moving closer, his face only a few inches away from Law's as he watched him in awe, a small smile painting his lips.

And that's when Law's eyes slowly fluttered open, his hands moving to rub at his eyes, though they ended up in Luffy's hair instead of his eyes. Frowning Law opened his eyes only to find a blushing Luffy only a few inches away from him.

"Ehm.. i-it's not.." Luffy began his face turning even redder by the second as Law smirked up at him. "It's not what?" he asked, a smug expression on his face. " I didn't mean to.." Luffy began, at a complete loss of words, but before Luffy could say anymore, Law's face was getting closer and closer.

Luffy froze immediately, staring into Law's beautiful grey orbs and he found himself moving closer towards him as well, his heart hammering against his chest as his body suddenly felt incredibly hot and the fluttering in his groin increased.

And then their lips touched. Luffy's heart skipped a beat as Law's soft lips pressed against his and he felt like he was going to explode from all the fluttering inside of him.

Luffy kissed back immediately, his lips moving along to Law's, the feeling sending tingles through his entire body as he craved for more and the kisses suddenly became more desperate.

Law pulled Luffy closer and closer, his fingers enwinding with his dark locks, arching is back slightly, wanting more contact.

Luffy pressed their bodies together and he could feel Law's heart hammering against his chest and fuck, he needed more.

When Law's left hand left Luffy's hair he could feel it sliding along his body and he couldn't suppress the gasp when Law's hand moved under his shirt, caressing his heated flesh.

The moment Luffy gasped at the contact, Law let his lip run over Luffy's lower lip, asking for entrance which he gave immediately, their tongues crashing as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Luffy easily lost the battle for dominance, being reduced into a moaning mess as Law continued exploring his mouth, stroking his tongue with his ever so slightly.

Luffy couldn't take it, it was all just too much. He digged his finger's into Law's shoulder, trying to desperately hold on to him as he involuntarily grinded their groins together, both of them moaning into the kiss as Luffy's mind started to spin, the need for air suddenly very evident and he pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily.

"Well.." Law started, stroking Luffy's cheek slowly and placing kisses along his cheek and neck. "I wouldn't mind if you'd wake me like that everyday.." he murmured against Luffy's hot skin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind either.." Luffy said, his breath hitching as Law nibbled at a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Traffy..?" Luffy asked, but before he could say any more his stomach growled loudly, causing Law to chuckle. "You're hungry?" he asked, their eyes locking and Luffy nodded slightly. "Figured so, we didn't even have breakfast." He said, sitting up straight with Luffy still on his lap, the latter letting out a small yelp at the action.

"Let's find somewhere to eat than." He whispered, but in contrary to his words his hand which was still under Luffy's shirt moved upwards while Law brought his face closer towards Luffy's, their noses brushing against each other and Law couldn't suppress his smirk when Luffy's eyes darted to Law's parted lips for a mere second, his hands moving from Law's shoulder to wrap around his neck as they closed the remaining distance.

The kiss was slow, but filled with so many different emotions as they grinded their bodies against each other, Luffy wrapping his legs around Law's waist and pressing their awakening erections together, their moans stifled by the kiss.

They pulled out of the kiss, their tongues still connected by a single string of salvia, taking in a few breaths before entangling their tongues once more, moaning as the slick muscles danced inside their mouths.

Their movements started getting more and more passionate and desperate by the second as Law moved his second hand under Luffy's shirt, pulling it up slightly and revealing his toned torso.

Luffy moaned into the kiss, arching his back and bucking his hips even more when Law's thumb brushed over his hardening nipple, Luffy's hands enwinding with Law's hair, pulling his even closer as he caressed his scalp.

Their movements suddenly became more needing as they bucked their hips against each other, grinding their groins together in much needed friction while stifling each other's moans, one of Luffy's hands slipping out of Law's hair, his fingers ghosting over Law's clothed chest and torso, moving under his t-shirt, wanting to feel the other's skin as their bodies aligned perfectly.

"Fuck.." Luffy cursed, pulling out of the kiss, his breathing getting more and more uneven his fingers digged into Law's back, grinding their bodies against each other more desperately, trying to keep as many moans in as possible as they placed kisses on each other's open mouth.

Luffy was so close, he could feel it as he buried his face into Law's neck, stifling his moans as he nibbled on the other's neck.

And than they came, stifling their moans in the other's neck, Law digging his nails into Luffy's small frame and Luffy scratching Law's back as he desperately tried to hold on to him, their names leaving each other's lips as they shook with pleasure.

After several minutes Luffy was the first to speak again as they both panted against the other's neck. "Traffy..? I think our pants are stained now.." he mumbled, pressing their bodies closer. "Yeah… well fuck.." Law murmured back.

"Traffy.." Luffy spoke again and Law hummed to tell him that he had been heard. "Is your back okay?" he asked, pulling slightly back from Law as he pulled his hand out under Law's t-shirt, his eyes widening in shock as he saw them slightly stained in blood.

In panic, Luffy pulled Law's t-shirt up, looking at what he had done. "Well, shit." Luffy said, as he looked at Law again. "That bad?" he asked frowning slightly, turning slightly to take a look himself.

"Damn, it looks like some wild animal attacked me.." he whispered, staring at the scratch on his back in slight awe. "How'd you even manage to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Luffy who looked like a scolded puppy. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" he screeched, eyes big and lower lip quivering.

"Don't worry about it so much, it'll heal again.." Law reassured him, cupping his face between his hands as he gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay?" he asked and Luffy nodded. "You don't by any chance know where the first-aid kit is, do you?" he asked as he continued soothing Luffy.

"It's over there." He said, pointing towards the wall as he got up and quickly grabbed it, nearly ripping it off of the wall. "I'll wrap it up for you!" he said with a slight smile, still feeling extremely sorry. "Alright." Law said, smiling slightly as he pulled his t-shirt up.

As soon as the wound was completely cleaned and wrapped up Luffy's stomach growled again. "Let's go and get you some food." Law said getting off of the bed. "Ehm… Traffy..?" Luffy said, looking at the stain on Law's pants, Law following his gaze. "Oh.." he said, when Luffy had a sudden idea. "Me and Ace used to sleep here, Maybe there are still some clothes in the closet!" he exclaimed, running towards the closet as he scanned everything that's in there, throwing a pair of shorts into Law's face. "They should fit you, I think." Luffy grinned at him as he took out a pair of his blue shorts and quickly putting them on.

"See! Told you they'd fit you~!" he exclaimed happily. "Yeah, well I usually don't wear shorts.." he admitted as he looked at his bare legs. "I'm not really a fan.." he said, quickly turning his gaze to Luffy again.

"Let's go and find some meat~!" Luffy yelled, smiling widely.

Law suddenly had another headache, something feeling awfully familiar about the way Luffy spoke, though he couldn't place it at all.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your reviews! And I'm sorry I don't reply to all of 'em, but I do read them all! :D Anyways, considering that both ExGratia and Tokyosketch wrote make out/ grinding scenes I thought, why the f not! So here you go, some nice smut! :D**


End file.
